1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to video playback and, more specifically, to smooth playing of video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sharing of digital media among users has evolved rapidly over the past decade. Digital video cameras can be used to capture digital videos that can be uploaded to a web server, such as a video web service, for sharing and viewing. One example of a video web service is YouTube.com. Many video sharing web sites incorporate embedded media players that are created using Adobe Flash™ software developed by Adobe Systems Incorporated.
A problem often encountered by a visitor to a web page that includes an embedded media player is a visual artifact that occurs when a media player is loaded into the web page. While the media player is being loaded, a video playback area of the media player is displayed as an all-black image. After the media player is finished loading, a first frame of the video that the media player is configured to play is displayed in the video playback area. However, the display of the all-black image comprises a visual artifact, which can be confusing or jarring to the user.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved technique for loading a media player in a web interface.